


小妈莫 2 （莫仔X爸爸）

by XingSha



Category: all红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingSha/pseuds/XingSha





	小妈莫 2 （莫仔X爸爸）

7.  
真是见鬼了，是太久没找omega解决欲望了吗？  
我颓败地从床上坐起来，下面射出的精液满满糊了一内裤，整个下半身黏糊糊的非常不适。我太久没回家住，平时要回来过夜都是自己带衣物回来，临时要找一条内裤还真有点麻烦，没办法，我把沾满精液的内裤脱下准备拿去卫生间清洗。  
凌晨三点，我真想不到还有谁会和我一样睡不着起来解决生理问题，但是我走出房门的那一刻，看到了从莫关山房间里鬼鬼祟祟走出来的贺天。  
这真不是个好兆头，一个即将成年的alpha半夜三更偷偷潜入成年omega的房间，我的大脑不论如何思索都只会出现一些不该发生的画面。  
“贺天，你做什么？”  
被我叫住的alpha明显一愣，他在看到我的脸后有一瞬间的慌乱，不过在下一秒被很好地掩饰起来。  
“没做什么。”  
“你少乱打主意，他不是你能碰得起的人！”  
我压低了声音，凑到他的耳边警告他。  
贺天不以为意地退了一步，上下打量着我，脸上扯出一丝古怪的笑容，“哥哥，管好自己的事，不然嫂子会不高兴的。”  
说完这句话，我发现他正戏谑地看着我手里攥着的内裤，我一时语塞，春梦对象是自己小妈这件事实在不光彩，以至于我有了一丝被抓包的紧张愧疚感，真不知道贺天会在脑海里做出什么样的胡乱猜测。  
“净说浑话，什么嫂子不嫂子的，回你屋睡觉去。”  
贺天竟然听话地点点头，并且在我松了一口气的时候他学着我之前的样子凑到我耳边说了一句话，“哥哥，有些人确实是你碰不起的，而我可不一定哦。”

8.  
离上次回家住已经有一段时间了，虽然那个晚上我与贺天闹了一些不愉快，但是第二天莫关山起来后居然没有一点异样，和我们两兄弟坐在一起吃早餐时还是那副冷冰冰的样子，露出来的脖颈依旧白嫩，没有丝毫被蹂躏过的痕迹，后颈处平滑的腺体也没有泄露出不干净的气味。  
贺天吃了早餐就匆匆离开了，似乎潜入莫关山房间的那个人不是他。  
从那天到现在，我们家的生活仿佛又回到了从前，又或者说，我的生活从来都没有因为父亲娶了一个小孩变化过。  
这天临下班时，我突然收到了一封陌生人发来的邮件，没有备注也没有简介，内容只光秃秃地挂了一个文件。  
这是我专门用于办公的账号，为了不错过重要文件，我点开了这个文件。  
要是我早知道这个文件的内容，我发誓我绝不会点开它。  
这是个做爱的视频，准确的说，是准确记录我父亲和莫关山做爱的视频。  
视频的开头是俯视视角下两个贴在一起赤身裸体的人，是我的父亲和莫关山。我看见发际早已泛白的父亲将莫关山压在身下，父亲宽阔坚实的背脊挡住了莫关山上半部分身体的美色，只剩下两条又长又直的腿露在外面。  
父亲把头埋在莫关山胸前，好像在啃咬他的乳头，莫关山终于露出了红彤彤的脸蛋，他好像被吸得很舒服，平日里总是冷冰冰的眼睛眯在一起，双手抱住父亲的头，腿也不由自主地勾住了父亲的腰，一副将自己完全奉献出去的浪荡样子。  
玩够了莫关山的乳头后，父亲把莫关山抱起来翻了个身，让莫关山跪趴着把屁股送到他的面前。我的小妈屁股又大又圆，像两个刚出锅的白面团子，我的父亲显然对此爱不释手，他对着莫关山撅起的屁股狠狠打了几巴掌，直到把两瓣屁股打到发红，直到莫关山呻吟着叫痛才肯停下来。我的小妈的屁股被我父亲打得一抖一抖的，最后他受不了似的往前爬，又伸手想保护被虐待的屁股，这样显然会激怒我的父亲，我的父亲拿过床头的领带将他的双手捆在一起打了死结。  
我可怜的小妈把脸埋在枕头间忍受着我父亲对他的调教，待我父亲玩够后又将手指插入他后面窄小的洞口，我这才发现我的小妈好像并不是在发情期，因为他的穴口还有些干涩，以至于我父亲的手指并不能很好进入。但是这些并不足以成为父亲的顾虑，他用一只手掐着小妈左边的臀肉往外掰开，另一只手直接强制插入三根手指。  
可怜的小妈攥紧了手里的枕头，整个身体被痛得想要缩成一团，父亲的手指在他体内恶意肆虐着。  
莫关山真可怜啊，我这么想着，但是他也是真的贱。  
因为被父亲这么粗暴的对待，他那被打得红肿的屁股里仍然流出了透明的淫水，打湿了父亲的手指。  
我一边在心底里咒骂着不知羞耻的莫关山，身下的那根东西一边不听话地站起来，把我的西装裤顶起大包。  
父亲抽出手指，从床头柜里拿出两个带着电线的球状物体，一股脑地塞进莫关山已经张开的穴里。我猜莫关山一定很爽吧，父亲只是往他屁股里塞些玩具就引得他浪叫出声，真骚。  
两个跳蛋在莫关山体内勤恳地工作，把我的小妈折磨得不像样子，他的屁股一扭一扭的，像是生怕我父亲舍不得操进去一样，屁股翘得更高了。  
父亲为他献媚的骚样子所讨好，在没有将跳蛋取出来的前提下把自己硬了好久的黑粗鸡巴插进了莫关山饥渴的穴里。  
“啊…”  
即使是录像，我也依然能清楚听见莫关山被进入的那一刻满足的欢呼声。父亲俯在莫关山身上，把他瘦削的细腰遮得严严实实，视频中只能看到父亲卖力挺动腰杆的动作，速度并不快，却很深入，不知道有没有直接突进莫关山的生殖腔。  
不过像他这种婊子，就算被老男人插烂生殖腔，怕是也只会觉得爽吧？只是不知道身体大不如前的父亲能不能好好满足这个饥渴的骚妇。  
我突然想到莫关山体内还有两颗震动着的跳蛋，父亲插到最深处时的鸡巴应该会与它们会合，父亲阴茎的柱身被莫关山湿润紧致的甬道夹着，尽头处还有两颗跳动的跳蛋按摩他的顶端，真是个会玩的老东西。我恶狠狠地想着，脑海里回忆起了那天晚上的春梦，仿佛被压在父亲身下的莫关山现在正坐在我的面前，坐在我这根饿了很久的鸡巴上，他贪婪的洞穴含着我的鸡巴津津有味地品尝，而我会比父亲更加用力更加快速地占有他，把他屁股操到烂。  
父亲到底年纪大了，插了十几下就要休息一会儿，淫荡成性的小妈当然感到不满足，莫关山艰难地转过身用无声的眼神催促我的父亲，我的父亲被他刺激了一通，又开始新一轮的猛干，只是过不了多久就开始喘气，莫关山被跳蛋玩到哭，屁股里面肯定痒得不得了，水涌出更多，摇摆着屁股往父亲鸡巴的方向移动，竟然开始小幅度地抽动自己的腰部享受被插的感觉。  
我解开了裤子的拉链，左手捏着自己顶端流水的粗大阴茎疯狂地撸动，眼睛紧紧盯着视频中莫关山的动作，幻想现在操着他的人是我，甚至不由自主做出了挺腰的动作。  
父亲稍微休息了一会儿后又开始了冲刺，他被发骚的莫关山勾得红了眼睛，一边狠命拍打他的臀部一边在他体内驰骋，好不容易等来操干的莫关山舒服得叫出声，本来清冷的声音叫床的时候显得异常色情。  
父亲可能要射了，挺腰抽插的速度越来越快，我的目光锁定在父亲和我的小妈相连的地方，小妈的穴口包容了父亲插入的性器，并且被铸造成父亲性器一样的形状，两人紧密贴合，不分彼此。我幻想着即将在小妈体内射精的人是我，手下的动作频率越来越快。眼看着父亲越操越狠，听着小妈愈发急促紧张的叫声，我竟然获得了更加剧烈的快感。  
最后，父亲扣住莫关山的胯骨，将他钉在自己的鸡巴上射精的时候，我也在办公室达到了高潮。

9.  
视频已经结束了，进入待机状态的电脑突然黑屏，剩下我和屏幕里的自己干瞪眼。  
我的手糊了满手的精液，荒谬又恶心的狂欢后理智逐渐回笼，我开始思考这封邮件的发件人会是谁。其实说“思考”并不准确，这个幕后黑手从视频开始的那一刻就呼之欲出，我这一刻才知道那个晚上贺天潜入莫关山的房间到底做了什么，但我不懂的是，我的亲弟弟为什么要监视自己的父亲和名义上的母亲做爱，又为什么要将视频发给我这个哥哥。  
我想起那天晚上弟弟对我说的最后一句话，我后知后觉地发现，曾经那个弱小需要我保护的弟弟已经长大了，并且会比我，比我们的父亲更强。


End file.
